They're Not Tears
by Remote-Controlled Button
Summary: Denmark has bad allergies that cause his eyes to water. He's not crying. Really, he's not.


Denmark threw open his door and smiled as the sun kissed air touched his face. Spring was finally here! Spring, with the rain, and the sun, and the rainbows, and the flowers- Oh. The flowers. Denmark's smile faded just a little. He was prone to bad allergies in the spring. But damned if he was going to let something like that stop him from enjoying the weather. He was Denmark, the King of Northern Europe! He had no weaknesses!

"ACHOO!" Okay, except for allergies. "I'm not going inside", Denmark told the empty air. "I'm staying right out here and nothing is going to bother me!" He crossed his arms defiantly. A breeze caused his still open door to swing slightly. A bee buzzed by his head. Denmark's eyes started to water and he sneezed again. "Dammit! Well, I didn't want to be out here anyway, so I'm going inside, where I'll have much more fun."

He turned on is heel and re-entered his house. "Get me now, allergies!" A small gust of wind prodded his back. He turned back around and slammed his door shut, then stalked off to the couch. With all the doors and windows shut tight, there was no way that any more spring air could get to him. Unfortunately, cutting himself off from the outside air didn't seem to be working. Denmark noted this between more sneezes. Angrily, he stood up. He had tissues around here somewhere, didn't he?

No. No he didn't. He had to settle for a roll of toilet paper instead. It looked like he was in for a very boring and miserable day. His set up on the couch was him, with a few rolls of toilet paper, a trash can, and a bottle of water. Denmark sighed, not at all his usual cheery self. His eyes lit up as he came up with a plan to make this day and maybe even the rest of spring much more enjoyable. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

Denmark did his best to sound as miserable as possible. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you. Actually, I didn't mean to call you at all. I must have hit speed dial when I sneezed."

"Okay."

"But as long as I'm on the phone with you, do you want to come over and hang out? It would make me feel better." Denmark was getting frustrated. _'Take the bait!'_

"What's wrong with you?"

_'Yes!!'_ "I caught a cold."

From Norway's end, there was silence. Denmark decided that the time was right for some pitiful sneezing, so he threw open a window. Sure enough, it had the desired affect. He started sneezing right away, and soon Norway said, "I'll come over, just to make sure you don't keel over or do something stupid."

Denmark smiled triumphantly. "Oh, Norway, you don't have to do that. I don't have the energy to do anything." On second thought, maybe that was overdoing it.

"I'm coming over."

"If you really want to."

Norway hung up the phone, and Denmark laughed.

"The King of Northern Europe wins again!"

Denmark awoke from a light sleep to find Norway standing over him, staring in a Sweden-like manner.

"Morning, Norway", mumbled Denmark blearily.

"You don't even have tissues? How pathetic are you?"

"You're right."

Norway's eyes widened in concern. "Do you have a fever?"

Something tickled the back of Denmark's brain. _'Norway's not this gullible. But he wouldn't just go along with it. Maybe he is.' _"I think so."

"Should I check?"

"Why bother. We both know I'm sick."

"Fine then."

Denmark started to shiver. "N-norway? It's cold in here."

"Really? I'm fine."

"I'm n-not."

Norway directed his gaze to somewhere over Denmark's shoulder and said nothing. Denmark could see that he was thinking. Decided to sway the favor in his direction, he made his teeth chatter. "You could lay with me", he suggested. "Like, get on top of me, for body heat, you know?"

Norway remained silent. Denmark's face fell. "Y-you don't have to. I-it's okay."

Norway made up his mind and climbed on top of Denmark. "Is that better?", he asked tonelessly.

Denmark hugged Norway tightly. "You're warm."

"So are you."

"It's because I'm dying of a fever", said Denmark, letting his cover slip a little as his hand slid down Norway's back. Norway gave him a sharp look. "What's wrong?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't", said Denmark as his hand slid lower.

Norway turned bright pink.

"Hm, your face is pink, Norway. Did you catch my cold? Should I take your temperature?"

"Denmark", growled Norway.

Denmark rolled over, trapping Norway underneath him. "Yes?"

"Get off of me." He wasn't sounding too hostile any more. Just kind of emotionless and flat.

"What if I don't?"

No sound at all. "Nothing. You're stronger than me. You can have your way."

"You're right, I can. But I won't. You're worth more to me than that, Norway. But I'm not getting off just yet."

"Why?"

"What do I mean to you?"

"I don't know", whispered Norway.

Denmark got off of him. "You don't know."

Norway made for the door. "I'm sorry. I just don't know." He left slowly, into the flower filled air. Denmark's eyes filled with tears.

"Damn allergies."


End file.
